De l'innocence au désespoir
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa, pour Dauphin Noire. L'enfance de Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen dans le district 12, selon le point de vue de Peeta.


**NdA :** Ce oneshot a été écrit comme cadeau de noël pour _Dauphin noire_ dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Joyeux noël à tous et à toutes !

 **De l'innocence au désespoir**

Perché sur la pointe des pieds, je surveille attentivement la cuisson des pains. Hier, j'ai laissé une fournée trop longtemps et ma mère m'a giflé et privé de repas. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de renouveler l'expérience. Même si je sais bien que, quoi que je fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez bien pour elle.

J'ai pourtant conscience que ma vie est plutôt enviable : je mange généralement à ma faim, et j'aurai un métier d'artisan. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même me marier avec la fille de mon choix quand je serai adulte. Les gens de la Veine n'ont pas autant de chance.

Mais j'aurai aimé avoir une mère un peu plus aimante.

Les pains sont prêts. J'appelle mon frère aîné pour qu'il les sorte du four – je suis encore trop petit pour porter une plaque aussi lourde seul. Il arrive immédiatement, car ma mère ne sera pas plus tendre avec lui si ces pains sont invendables. Une nouvelle plaque remplace aussitôt la précédente, et je reprend ma surveillance.

Je suis le plus jeune de la famille, et sans doute l'enfant de trop. Mon frère aîné Rye reprendra la boulangerie, et mon autre frère travaillera avec lui ou trouvera un autre apprentissage d'ici quelques années – et si par malchance Rye meurt dans les Hunger Games, la boulangerie restera dans la famille Mellark grâce au deuxième fils, Hemp. Comme il est rare que les enfants de marchands meurent, un troisième fils ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Heureusement, mon père ne se soucie pas autant de ces traditions que ma mère. Il m'aime autant que mes frères et a confiance en l'avenir. Et après tout, il y a assez à manger pour tout le monde, bien que le pain rassis soit un peu insipide.

Et bientôt, je vais commencer l'école. Ma mère ne sera plus constamment en train de me surveiller et de chercher une raison pour me punir.

C'est mon père qui m'accompagne pour ce premier jour. Ma mère déteste côtoyer les gens de la Veine – ils sont trop sales, toujours couverts de charbon.

Les enfants de la Veine sont assez faciles à reconnaître : ils ont presque tous des cheveux foncés, et sont trop maigres. Une famille me surprend cependant. Une femme blonde se tient à côté d'un homme qui est clairement un mineur et d'une petite fille aux cheveux foncés nattés et aux yeux gris. Une enfant de la Veine qui commence elle aussi aujourd'hui, mais qui me semble cependant moins dénutrie que les autres.

Mon père a remarqué ma curiosité et suit mon regard pour savoir ce qui m'intéresse autant. En voyant la famille, il se met à sourire.

« Ce sont les Everdeen. Leur fille aînée a le même âge que toi, vous serez dans la même classe. explique Mr Mellark.

\- Pourquoi Mrs Everdeen est-elle blonde ? je demande. Seuls les marchands ont les cheveux blonds !

\- Parce que ses parents étaient des marchands. Son père était l'apothicaire. Mais elle a choisi d'épouser un mineur. »

Quelque chose de bizarre est apparu dans les yeux de mon père. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais le reste de son expression est facile à interpréter.

« Pourquoi tu es triste en disant ça ? je demande doucement.

\- Parce que c'est une femme exceptionnelle et que je voulais l'épouser. il me répond avec un drôle de sourire. J'avais demandé sa main, mais elle m'a refusé. Pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Les marchands ont une meilleure vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a dit non alors qu'elle a dit oui à un mineur ? »

Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens ! Mère nous explique tout le temps que les gens de la Veine sont des pauvres et des squelettes qui ne peuvent même pas acheter un morceau de pain. Pourquoi choisir d'avoir faim ?

Le sourire de mon père s'élargit, mais la tristesse n'a pas quitté son regard.

« Parce que lorsqu'il chante, même les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter. » déclare-t-il.

Je grimace, perplexe. J'ai déjà entendu des chansons, et j'aime bien ça. Mais je préfère quand même ne pas être privé de repas. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi cette femme n'a pas choisi mon père.

Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers la famille Everdeen, juste à temps pour voir la mère sourire et caresser les cheveux de la fille avant de la pousser gentiment vers l'entrée de l'école. Une pointe de jalousie obscurcit mes pensées en voyant cette scène.

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle choisisse Père. J'aurais eu une meilleure mère. »

Comme Père l'avait dit, je me retrouve dans la même classe que la fille. Les années supérieures sont divisées en plusieurs classes, mais pour les enfants de cinq ans, il n'y a pas vraiment de leçons. L'école est plus une sorte de garderie à un âge où nous sommes trop petits pour aider, et suffisamment indépendants pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un adulte en permanence. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'enfants ne vont pas à l'école avant d'avoir six ans.

La maîtresse fait l'appel, et j'apprends que la fille s'appelle Katniss. La journée passe tranquillement, occupée par des activités allant du dessin aux jeux, et un peu d'écriture et apprentissage des lettres. Je suis plutôt fier de mon dessin, et la maîtresse me félicite en disant que je dessine très bien.

L'après-midi, elle nous propose de chanter. La cacophonie qui suit, chacun voulant chanter sa chanson préférée, force la maîtresse à exiger le silence puis à proposer des titres de chansons. La plupart des enfants connaissent les chansons qu'elle cite, et sont heureux de les chanter à tue-tête : nous avons rarement le droit de brailler aussi fort à la maison. Comme ma mère considère la musique comme quelque chose d'inutile, il n'y a pratiquement jamais de musique à la boulangerie. Mon père en met parfois lorsqu'elle s'absente pour une course. Du coup, je ne connais pas vraiment les titres et les paroles mais je reconnais certains airs et parvient à chantonner quelques refrains.

Peu à peu, les chansons que proposent la maîtresse sont de moins en moins connues. Elle chante avec nous – elle a plutôt une jolie voix.

« Qui connaît la chanson de la vallée ? » demande-t-elle à la classe.

La fille aux cheveux nattés lève aussitôt la main. Vu son excitation, je devine que c'est une chanson qu'elle aime beaucoup. Un coup d'œil au reste de la classe m'apprend qu'elle est apparemment la seule à connaître cette nouvelle chanson. Avec un sourire, la maîtresse l'encourage à monter sur l'estrade pour chanter.

Elle chante. Les paroles sont simples, la mélodie est douce. Mais surtout, sa voix est magnifique – je ne l'avais pas entendue, quand elle chantait avec les autres. Même la maîtresse s'est tue au bout d'une phrase. Katniss ne s'en est pas aperçue – elle continue de chanter en souriant.

La chanson se termine. La dernière note résonne dans la pièce. Les oiseaux se remettent à chanter.

D'un seul coup, je comprend ce que disait mon père ce matin. « Un jour,, je me marierai avec elle. » je décide.

Malgré ma décision, je n'ose pas lui parler ce jour-là. Ni les suivants.

Les enfants de la Veine restent entre eux, tout comme les enfants de marchand. Ces groupes aux yeux gris et aux membres maigres m'intimident, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire. Alors je me contente de tendre l'oreille, espérant en apprendre plus sur elle et trouver un quelconque sujet pour m'inclure dans une discussion avec ses amis.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passent. Bientôt nous atteignons l'âge où tous les enfants du district doivent aller à l'école, et Katniss et moi cessons d'être dans la même classe. Les enfants de mineur auront des cours sur le charbon, nous sur l'organisation des artisans et la comptabilité.

Les années s'écoulent lentement. Mes moments préférés sont les récréations et la pause de midi, lorsque je peux observer Katniss. Même si je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver le courage de lui parler.

J'ai quand même appris pas mal de choses sur elle et sa famille – les enfants remarquent bien plus de choses que ne le voudraient les adultes, et plus une information est incroyable, plus elle sera vite partagée.

Katniss a donc une sœur, d'environ quatre ans plus jeune qu'elle, appelée Prim. Je suis à peu près sûr de l'avoir déjà aperçue de loin – il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de fillette blonde dans la Veine. Par ailleurs, j'ai enfin obtenu une explication sur le fait que la famille Everdeen semblait mieux nourrie que la plupart des familles de mineur : son père, en plus d'être un chanteur à la voix aussi magnifique que sa fille, est apparemment un chasseur. Il est sans doute le seul à avoir le courage de défier le Capitole en franchissant le grillage pour chasser dans cette forêt lugubre.

Et depuis ses neuf ans – voire peut-être même avant – Katniss l'accompagne. Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su que c'était une fille courageuse. Et exceptionnelle.

Même si sa famille est pauvre, ils mangent à leur faim. Et à un an à peine de notre première Moisson, cette pensée est plutôt réconfortante : cela signifie que Katniss n'aura jamais besoin de prendre des tesserae. Il y a peu de risque que son nom soit appelé pour les Hunger Games.

Katniss n'est pas vraiment populaire à l'école, mais elle semble être entourée d'amis sincères, et j'aime la voir sourire, l'entendre rire et chanter pendant les pauses. Ma mère a beau nous répéter sans cesse que la vie de marchand est la meilleure qu'on puisse rêver, celle de Katniss semble bien plus heureuse que la mienne : ses parents l'aiment et la soutiennent, elle ne se fait pas frapper pour avoir trébuché sur son lacet défait – je fais toujours un double-noeud, maintenant – et elle mange même des produits frais.

Moi, je tremble en dessinant les décorations sur les gâteaux – mon talent pour le dessin aura au moins trouvé une utilité aux yeux de ma sorcière de mère. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme moi pourrait avoir d'intéressant aux yeux d'une fille comme Katniss ? Moi, un troisième fils de boulanger, qui ne peut même pas commencer un apprentissage avant mes dix-huit ans ? Car aucun marchand ne prend un apprentissage un jeune qui risquerait de partir aux Hunger Games. Dans le temps, les apprentissages commençaient bien plus tôt, vers quatorze ans. Un jeune de dix-huit ans avait alors déjà ne situation assez stable pour pouvoir envisager de se marier. Mais je ne pourrais pas offrir ça à Katniss avant, quoi, vingt-deux ans ? Vingt, dans le meilleur des cas ? La plupart des gens de la Veine sont déjà marié, à cet âge-là…

Mais j'ai confiance. J'ai à peine onze ans, après tout – largement le temps pour préparer mon avenir. Et je fais confiance au destin.

Il y a eu un accident à la mine. Une terrible explosion. D'après les rumeurs, plusieurs mineurs sont morts.

Le lendemain, presque tous les enfants de la Veine sont absents. Ce n'est pas très étonnant : les Pacificateurs préfèrent sans doute que les enterrements aient lieu le plus vite possible, histoire que le travail puisse reprendre un rythme normal au plus vite. Le Capitole n'allégera pas le quota de charbon à livrer juste parce que quelques mineurs sont morts, je réalise amèrement. Et si la livraison est insuffisante, c'est l'ensemble du district – marchands compris – qui en subira les conséquences. Encore un moyen efficace d'augmenter le gouffre qui sépare les habitants de la Veine des artisans plus aisés : la plupart de mes voisins, même s'ils éprouvent une compassion sincère, inciteront les mineurs à retourner à leurs pioches rapidement.

Trois jours après l'explosion, la plupart des enfants de la Veine sont revenus. Leurs traits sont graves, tirés. Leurs jeux sont silencieux. Je réalise que leur enfance a abruptement pris fin il y a trois jours. Même si aucun de leurs proches – père ou frère ou même cousin – n'est mort, tous devaient connaître au moins une des victimes.

Et Katniss et sa sœur ne sont pas revenues à l'école.

Il y a tellement de mineurs – à aucun moment je n'ai vraiment pensé que son père pourrait être l'une des victimes. Mais j'observe Katniss et sa famille depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas d'oncle ou de cousin. Son absence prolongée ne peut avoir qu'une seule explication.

Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Avec une larme, je dis moi aussi adieu à mon enfance.

Lorsque Katniss et Prim reviennent, je peine à reconnaître la fille que j'aime depuis déjà six ans. Elle a l'air hagard. Son sourire a disparu et plus aucune étincelle ne brille dans ses yeux gris. Elle se tient à l'écart de tout le monde, sauf de sa sœur.

Jamais je n'ai autant regretté ma lâcheté passée qu'en cet instant. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, elle ne me connaît pas : je ne peux même pas lui offrir mes condoléances, encore moins un quelconque réconfort.

Deux garçons de ma classe – du moins, pour les cours communs avec les enfants de la Veine – ont également perdu leur père. L'un d'eux, fils unique, vit maintenant chez son oncle. L'autre est l'aîné de plusieurs enfants.

Je ne leur ai jamais prêté grande attention jusqu'à présent, mais je réalise vite que leur état est assez similaire à celui de Katniss, que je ne peux toujours observer que de loin. Au fil des quelques semaines qui suivent, j'observe silencieusement mes deux camarades.

Bien que tous deux soient clairement en deuil, une différence apparaît peu à peu. Le premier, celui qui est fils unique, commencent peu à peu à aller mieux. L'autre en revanche, semble maigrir à vue d'œil. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, et je ne tarde pas à entendre des explications : la mairie a versé un peu d'argent au famille des victimes, et sa mère travaille pour gagner davantage d'argent. Mais ça ne suffit pas à nourrir toute la famille.

Et puis un jour, il cesse de venir à l'école. Comme tous les autres, je l'ai cru mort. Mais il est revenu quelques jours plus tard, couvert de bleus.

Placé en foyer. Ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Les histoires sur ces établissement ne sont guère charitables : frères et sœurs séparés par sexe et par âge, enfants battus. J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Pourtant, même ma mère ne m'a jamais infligé autant d'ecchymoses en une fois.

Je suis soulagé, cependant, que Katniss semble aller bien – au moins sur le plan physique, car je ne l'ai toujours pas vue sourire, même à sa sœur. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les premières rumeurs.

Depuis l'accident, Mme Everdeen serait malade. Personne ne l'a vue sortir de chez elle, et c'est Katniss qui assure tous les achats de nourriture, grâce à l'argent de la mairie. Un argent qui doit être presque complètement épuisé.

Je l'observe depuis longtemps, je reconnaîtrait sa silhouette à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Lorsqu'elle commence à maigrir comme mon camarade, je m'en aperçois très vite. Ses vêtements pendent chaque jour un peu plus, son visage se creuse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire : je pourrais prévenir les autorités – c'est même sans doute ce que je devrais faire – mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Et si j'hésite, un coup d'œil à mon camarade battu suffit à m'en dissuader. Je sais ce que c'est de prendre des coups, je ne pourrais jamais infligé ça à Katniss. Ou à Prim, sa sœur adorée, pour qui il me paraît évident qu'elle se prive. La fillette maigrit mon vite que sa sœur aînée.

Un jour, je fais quelques pas vers elle au déjeuner, espérant réussir à lancer une conversation et partager mon repas avec elle. En voyant son visage fermé, je renonce. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à lui parler, et encore moins à la convaincre d'accepter le repas d'un inconnu. Les gens de la Veine sont fiers, et elle rejettera tout acte qui s'apparenterait à de la pitié.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vois bien qu'elle tient le coup pour l'instant, mais il est évident que la situation ne va pas s'améliorer. Au contraire.

Katniss n'est pas venue à l'école aujourd'hui. Prim ne vient plus depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'attends à les voir revenir couvertes de bleus ou à apprendre qu'elles sont finalement mortes de faim. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui serait le pire.

Alors que je finis de rédiger mes devoirs dans ma chambre au-dessus de la boulangerie, j'aperçois un mouvement dehors. Il est tard – la boulangerie va bientôt fermer, et on va commencer à préparer une partie du pain pour demain – et il pleut assez fort. Curieux de voir qui pourrait bien se promener par un temps pareil, j'approche de la fenêtre.

Mon cœur se serre avant même que je l'identifie. Katniss. En train de fouiller dans nos poubelles.

Elle a dû faire du bruit, car ma mère sort sur le perron et la chasse à grands cris.

C'en est trop. Bouillant de colère, je descends les marches quatre à quatre. J'arrive en bas au moment où ma mère referme la porte avec un sourire satisfait. Sorcière. Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de lui rendre chacun des coups qu'elle m'a infligé depuis onze ans. Une telle démonstration de violence n'aidera pas Katniss, cependant. Je me contiens. Péniblement.

« Ne reste pas planté là ! crache ma mère. Va donc chercher les pains dans le four ! »

Je me retourne sans dire un mot. En voyant les beaux pains dorés sur la plaque, je retiens un haut-le-cœur. Un seul de ces pains suffirait à nourrir la famille de Katniss pendant un ou deux jours. Cette pensée fait jaillir une idée dans mon esprit. Katniss fouillait les poubelles. Elle accepterait sûrement…

Un coup d'œil derrière moi me confirme que ma mère ne me regarde pas. Je saisis la plaque d'une seule main et tire violemment dessus. Comme je l'espérais, plusieurs miches tombent dans le feu. Je me dépêche de les en extraire, et j'entends ma mère approcher, attirée par le bruit.

La douleur à ma joue n'est pas vraiment une surprise, et je suis toujours tellement en colère que je n'y prête pas réellement attention.

« Espèce d'incapable ! Tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir ! Et va donner ce pain brûlé aux cochons, ils le méritent plus que toi ! » Hurle-t-elle en me cognant sur le dos avec la pince dont je viens de me servir pour extraire les pains du feu. Voilà qui est plus douloureux que sa gifle. Mais peu importe, j'ai eu ce que je voulais : du pain pour Katniss. J'aurais juste aimé faire tomber plus que deux miches dans ce feu.

Je m'en veut un peu de lui lancer le pain comme ça, mais j'ai trop peur que ma mère revienne et s'aperçoive que ce ne sont pas les cochons que j'ai visé. Je referme immédiatement la porte et serre les dents pour retenir mes larmes. Je n'avais encore jamais croisé un regard aussi éteint.

Je voudrais ressortir, lui parler, l'escorter jusque chez elle. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : finir mon travail pour retourner dans ma chambre et pouvoir pleurer en silence.

Lorsque mes parents et mes frères vont dîner, j'ai réussi à réprimer mes larmes et je me sens étrangement vidé. Mon cœur se réchauffe toutefois un peu lorsqu'un regard par la fenêtre m'apprend que Katniss et les pains ont disparus.

Le lendemain, Katniss et Prim sont de retour à l'école. Elles sont toutes les deux émaciées, mais une nouvelle flamme brille dans les yeux de Katniss. Pour la première fois en six ans, je sens ses yeux se poser sur moi. J'ai beau l'avoir observée pendant des années, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard. Gratitude ? Colère ? Respect ? Mépris ? Quelque soit ses sentiments, je vois là enfin l'occasion de lui parler.

Avant que j'ai pu faire un pas, son regard se détache du mien et elle s'éloigne avec Prim.

Peu à peu, l'état de Katniss s'améliore. Elle reprend des couleurs, puis un peu de poids. Très peu au début. Mais après quelques semaines, sa silhouette se reforme plus vite. La rumeur, admirative, se répand vite : Katniss franchit le grillage tous les jours pour chasser, et échange une partie de sa chasse pour gagner de l'argent. Et Mrs Everdeen serait guérie également, et aurait repris ses activités de guérisseuse : une source de revenus supplémentaires pour la famille.

Un soir, alors que ma mère dîne chez une amie, mon père exhibe une carcasse fumante pour le dîner. Plutôt surprenant : la viande coûte cher, nous n'en achetons pas souvent – plutôt pour les occasions. Mon père explique en souriant qu'il s'agit d'un écureuil qu'il a échangé contre un pain à une petite braconneuse. Je ne cache pas mon propre sourire – ma mère n'est pas là pour me le reprocher.

Alors que le douzième anniversaire de Katniss approche, elle semble avoir retrouvé toute sa vigueur.

Mais pas son sourire.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Katniss, je me lève tôt et je me poste dans un coin près de l'Hôtel de Ville. Si Katniss doit s'inscrire pour les tesserae, elle devra le faire aujourd'hui. J'espère vraiment qu'elle n'en n'a pas besoin.

Mes espoirs s'envolent lorsque je vois sa silhouette grimper les marches avec détermination.

J'aurais sans doute dû me douter que la chasse le soir et le week-end d'une fille de douze ans ne pouvait pas suffire à nourrir et vêtir trois personnes. Mais Katniss et Prim allait tellement mieux… J'avais espéré.

Le cœur et le pas lourd, je retourne à la boulangerie.

Le monde semble avoir changé depuis l'accident de la mine, et pourtant je me retrouve rapidement dans la même routine qu'auparavant, à regarder la fille que j'aime de loin.

Son sourire est rare, généralement réservé à Prim. J'observe alors qu'elle développe une amitié avec Madge, la fille du maire et une ancienne amie à moi. J'observe également, avec un peu d'amertume, son amitié avec un garçon plus âgé : Gale Hawthorne.

J'éprouve un étrange mélange de jalousie et de gratitude pour Gale. Jalousie à cause de sa relation privilégiée avec Katniss, puis plus tard à cause du regard qu'il porte sur elle. Gratitude, parce qu'il la protège quand j'en suis incapable : dans la forêt, et même dans l'enceinte du district. Car Gale n'est pas le seul à couver sa silhouette du regard – en entrant dans l'adolescence, la figure de Katniss s'est développée et, ajoutée à son aura assez mystérieuse, attire l'œil de plusieurs autres garçons. Mais la présence de Gale les dissuade de tenter quoi que ce soit.

A chaque Moisson, je tremble un peu plus. Pas pour moi – mon nom n'est inscrit que sur un nombre infime de papiers. Je m'inquiète pour Katniss, qui prend trois tesserae, et dont le nom est inscrit sur quatre fois plus de papiers que le mien. Même mes frères aînés risque moins d'être appelés qu'elle.

Cette année, Katniss a seize ans, et Prim en a douze – c'est donc sa première Moisson. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour la fillette blonde de la Veine. Je sais que Katniss ne l'a pas laissée assumer une partie des tesserae.

Mon nom est inscrit six fois, celui de Hemp huit fois – c'est sa dernière Moisson et il commencera ensuite un apprentissage chez le principal menuisier du district. Mon frère aîné Rye a passé sa dernière Moisson il y a deux ans, au grand soulagement de mes parents. Le nom de Katniss, en revanche, est inscrit vingt-quatre fois. Et ce sera pire l'année prochaine.

Je respire un grand coup pour me rassurer. Plus que trois Moissons, en comptant celle d'aujourd'hui. Après, je pourrais commencer un apprentissage – peu m'importe dans quel domaine – et déclarer mes sentiments à Katniss. Lui demander de me laisser une chance de lui montrer mon amour et de voir si elle peut retourner mes sentiments. Lui demander si elle est prête à attendre quelques années de plus pour m'épouser, le temps que ma situation soit stable et que je puisse lui offrir un vrai foyer – pour elle, mais aussi pour Prim et pour sa mère.

La cérémonie commence. Je regarde sans vraiment écouter la traditionnelle vidéo de propagande du Capitole. Puis Effie Trinket s'avance vers le bol pour tirer le nom du tribut fille. Je croise les doigts dans ma poche.

« Primrose Everdeen. »

Impossible. J'ai forcément mal entendu. Une fois. Son nom n'était inscrit qu'une seule fois ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il encore sur Katniss et sa famille ? N'ont-elles pas assez souffert il y a cinq ans ?

« Je suis volontaire ! »

Un cri, répété plusieurs fois par la même voix. Je ne l'ai pas souvent entendue parler, pourtant je sais parfaitement à qui appartient cette voix, bien avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur la scène inhabituelle qui se déroule devant l'estrade. Après une brève confusion sur la procédure à suivre, Katniss est officiellement présentée comme la tribut du District 12.

Je ne sais pas qui a initié le mouvement, mais au lieu des habituels applaudissements, la foule lève trois doigts – un geste d'hommage, traditionnellement utilisé aux enterrements. Je les imite d'une main hésitante. La symbolique est belle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à cette foule de considérer le choix de Katniss comme un sacrifice – comme une condamnation à mort.

Même infime, il reste après tout un espoir que Katniss revienne. Elle sait chasser. Elle a l'habitude d'endurer la faim. S'il y a bien une personne dans le District 12 ayant une chance de survivre aux Hunger Games, c'est bien Katniss.

D'un pas joyeux, Effie se dirige vers le second bol pour lire le nom du garçon qui accompagnera Katniss dans l'arène. Peu m'importe de qui il s'agit – je serai incapable de soutenir quelqu'un d'autre que Katniss cette année.

« Peeta Mellark. »


End file.
